


Ruins in the Stars

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [13]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Double Drabble, False Memories, Gen, Outer Space, Spoilers, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rune's trip to the Air Castle triggers memories that belong to Lutz.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Ruins in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 72 'asteroid'

"Our sensors just detected an artificial satellite within the asteroid belt," reported Wren, "It is likely the 'Air Castle' we are looking for. Artificial gravity control is reported, and life support systems to maintain a breathable atmosphere and a temperature suitable for Palman survival."

"I wonder if any Palmans actually live there, or if this is a sign that we were expected," mused Rika.

"Well, LaShiec certainly ain't a normal Palman any more, and his servants won't be living people either," warned Rune.

"A lot of these 'asteroids' are actually debris from the former planet Palma," said Wren, "So, if supernatural forces were to manifest, this would be the logical place for ghosts to haunt."

"It must have been awful - a whole planet, destroyed, just like that!" exclaimed Rika.

Rune sighed, "Yeah, we really screwed up back then. I could have sworn Dark Force was gone... Protecting Algol was supposed to be our duty, for fuck's sake, how did we manage to lose a third of it?"

"You cannot be held personally responsible for something thousands of years ago that you only remember because of telepathic memory storage," Wren reassured him.

"Thanks," Rune sighed, "But it sure feels real."


End file.
